


UNDERCOVER

by Miss_SLast



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Crossdressing, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SLast/pseuds/Miss_SLast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu is being undercover to help the police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNDERCOVER

**Author's Note:**

> My English was horrible so at least it's understandable.

The mirror was reflecting the face of a young lady with bright red long hair trough her shoulder, it's been half tied in two sided on her head with tiny red and black ribbons. She's a bit shy to recognize it, she feels like some kind of a teenage idol. She looks to her assistant who help her to make her up and said in almost unbelievable expression, "It's that me?!"  
  
Her assistant shows satisfied face on him, "You betcha, Honey!" And he said again, "You should thank me to make over you. Now nobody would recognized if you were a man, Kotetsu." That sentences made Kotetsu more embarrassed than before.  
  
Again he looks to the mirror and still unbelievable in himself, feels like possesed in someone else face and body when he also do crossdressing. He must loose his proud of kitty shape beard to look girly, its worth though. He gulped then faced his assistant again. "I don't know why but I feel really nervous now. Am I okay?"  
  
His assistant smile lightly and braced his shoulder smoothly. “I'm guaranteed you were okay and ready for next mission. Be confident in yourself, you're just started. The important thing in here was that you were in undercover to help the police to catch the criminal. You must don't forget you were the bait to caught him. You were doing a heroing too."  
  
"I know that. Still..."  
  
"Ackward?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Kotetsu admitted.  
  
"It's soon be fine. You may be will forgot to had those kinda feeling. You will go out there and roar yourself to make them acknowledge you. That's you're spirit, Tiger!"  
  
Kotetsu's eyes sparks with new encouragement, he feels much self confidence raised up and nodded to the forward.  
  
"Thanks, Fire Emblem. I don't feel secure if I'm doing this all alone. I'm so-sooo glad you were here also." Kotetsu said in gratitude to his flamboyant friend.  
  
"You're welcome, Honey." He lean forward to give a light kiss on Kotetsu's forehead when they heard the doors been knocking hardly. Both look thru the door in the same time and said, "Come in!"  
  
A woman then slide inside to meet them in almost surprised on her face, she yelp, " Oh dear..., beautiful! I don't know what I have to say you were beautiful. I have my a lot beautiful children here but you were really rare kind of beauty. Both of you !"  
  
"Thank you, Madam Lo Wan," Fire Emblem said politely. "Did you come here to ask we go outside soon?"  
  
"Ah, yes! Please, I'm glad you're understandable. I was stunned by your charms that I forgot to remain to you."  
  
"We were done here we'll right there then. Please, show our way there, Madam Lo Wan."  
  
"Come, come, I'll give you the direction and how we were managed this work in here." She lead the heroes outside the room and walk through the main hall of her club.  
  
“ It's so exciting to have celebrities here," she said with anthusiasm.  
  
“But we were not celebrities, Madam. We're heroes and it's secret to others than us for helping the police." Kotetsu tried to explaining the matter a fact again to Madam Lo Wan. But the woman seem so exited to had them both that ignore him.  
  
"Still you were always shows on TV. Those're celebrities for me."  
  
"As what you said, Madam." Fire Emblem smile lightly and never want to argue.

⭐⭐⭐

Kotetsu come in the office after lunch time and looks terrible. Barnaby lift his glasses a bit on the bridge of his nose with frown face to seeing his partner back.  
  
"What's up with you?" He then looks at Kotetsu sat on his seat and streching his muscle and groaning but he also found something on his partner lip. "It's that a lipstick mark on your lips?"  
  
"W-what?" Kotetsu acts clumsy as always. He wiped his lips with his right hand and soon there's red coloured on it.  
  
"So you forgot cleaned up your lips or you want keep it actually?" Barnabys mocking him.  
  
"Noway I would do that. Fire Emblem did cleaned on me. So this is his joke not mine."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Oh God , my legs sore of the shoes," said Kotetsu.  
  
"Don't complain. No pain no gain, Kotetsu. You must stand for it, this mission would be succeed if you'll cooperate. You're the main actor here!"  
  
"Shit! I already know that don't look me as a fool here. I just said my legs’re sore."  
  
  
"So it would be better if I give you a massage?!"  
  
"M-maybe." Kotetsu surprised by Barnaby words. "A-are you going to do it?"  
  
"Yes! But not right now, later after I finished my reports."  
  
"O-okay." Kotetsu still disbelief, "Thank you, Bunny."  
  
"You're welcome."

⭐⭐⭐

"Tonight is the shows, you will come to see it, won't you Barnaby?" Fire Emblem announced. "You embittered to dead to see him but you were forbidden or it would ruined his disguise."  
  
Barnaby squirmed not tried to replied Fire Emblem sentences. But Nathan had eyes on him and could see thorough that the KOH's been hided his desire upon his partner. He actually knew the idea for Kotetsu's role in helping the police to catch the drug dealer was not least than seduce them and it was quite bothered the young blond man. The idea to make over Kotetsu into an attractive girl to had to plagued the criminal to digged much information for the police was now like a boomerang to hit Barnaby back when he realized the old man was so good in it. He saw jealousy will surfaced on him. It's a bad signal but also what Nathan want to see.  
  
"You can see him but you also must disguise yourself. You were too stand out and people soon recognized you well and you just allowed watch him from a far, it's for his mission. He's really good and the police was count on him so you must appreciate his hard work to trust him more."  
Barnaby feels uncomfort on his seat and he doesn't like every words that come out from Nathan mouth, he doesn't like to be remained about what Kotetsu's doing and he almost sure Nathan do that to tortured him to see his reaction and enjoyed by himself.

But then eight hours later, inside the club that he were now sitting on, looking forward for the premier shows of his partner tonight.  
  
The club was known as Lotus place had been owned and managed by a woman named Madam Lo Wan. She's a chinese and very well known in this district in the corner of Stern Bild City, She's a tough lady for everyone knew in those business even among people underground and the police as well. Her club was quite favorable and popular.  
  
Barnaby attention soon moved to the main stage when the drums rumbling and the music rolls and the lines of beautiful girls entered the stage. The audiences suddenly becoming crowds screaming them and whistles from here and there echoing in all direction. Barnaby followed to stand himself to get a better view of the show and he's not just surprising but gulped when saw the front girl was Kotetsu.  
  
In almost disbelief in his sight, he heard the man beside him whistling loud for Kotetsu and said the leader girl was so cute and beautiful. His eyes more widened then and look at Kotetsu most then the attraction itself. Kotetsu was just like the man beside him said, he admitted. So cute in his green mini skirt that shows his long skinny legs, his top white and green with red ribbon crossed his chest. He use red long hair to cover his own hair and the make-up on his face was natural but his lips was glossy and seducing and he already made men want him, screaming him. Barnaby even thought Kotetsu tried to tempting everyone and most seductive than the others girls. It's a crime in Barnaby eyes.  
  
Soon the shows over and crowds want encore but the manager shows up and calmed them. Barnaby sitting again on his seat and didn't noticed Nathan was already beside him.  
  
"How's the show, Handsome?"  
  
"T-that's a crime for me! Shit!" Barnaby cursed while Fire Emblem laughing on him.  
  
"You love it then," said Fire Emblem with big smile.  
  
"But I will crushing him for being so attractive. He just ordered to seduce one criminal but he seduced everyone in here. That's a crime."  
  
Nathan laughing louder, “That's jealousy on you. But I love to see it when you do to him. I could imagined you pinned him down and he was screaming your name begging mercy from you. Oh no, now I'm the jealous one here."

⭐⭐⭐

Barnaby’s waiting outside the club for Kotetsu. Thirty minutes later the man walking out from back door, not alone some seem finished their job either. The club's still shine brightly till morning and the shifts maybe already exchanged. Kotetsu waves his arms on the young man and smiling wider.  
  
Barnaby sighs in relieve, he's been watched his partner then after the show and seem he had gained a lot of fans and admirer in shocking time. And it's also not only annoyed him but worried him too cause it's seem the bait had caught the fish as well.  
  
"You're okay?"  
  
Kotetsu looks surprise himself, "Oh, sure. I'm fine, okay! Thanks. Are you worried me, Bunny?"  
  
"Yes!" Barnaby answered straight.  
  
Kotetsu scratch his head that not itching at all and followed Barnaby to entering the car. "I don't know what I have to say but well...."  
  
"So, what's the progress here if I could have heard it?" Barnaby cutting his explained.  
  
"Ah yes, he had asking me a date next week."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
Kotetsu had already sat beside Barnaby when suddenly the young blond man grab him in hug and kiss him hard and roughly. And so on.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I had image of Kotetsu for this story, even all I'm doing is messing up his image with my low skill editing with Ps.  
> https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-ZMNz3lFEMX8/Vxi_uHlRWRI/AAAAAAAAAOU/wbi2kzNFCLE/s640/make%252520over%2525201.png


End file.
